


Out

by incognitostarkbaratheon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Sad Ending, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incognitostarkbaratheon/pseuds/incognitostarkbaratheon
Summary: In true The Twilight Zone fashion, this is anALTERNATE ENDING TO THE MUCH HAPPIERWhere Things Get Lost, please read that one first.This is NOT a happy ending, read this short piece at your own risk... Or not, save yourself the trauma.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 15
Kudos: 11





	Out

“Arya is safe, mate! Your turn!” Hot Pie exclaimed to the wall.

Gendry replied from the other side while receiving the rope and a couple of minutes later, Hot Pie and Lommy were lifting him.

They were so focused on their task; neither of them noticed when Arya stopped breathing abruptly. She took her hands to her throat, but it was too late. Her head leaned on one of her own shoulders while the life in her body vanished and the light on her eyes disappeared. Arya was gone for good, even before her hands could fall back to the floor.

-/-/-

She woke up, filling her lungs with air in a single long breath. She moved her head to look at the two busy men in front of her with eyes that were not longer grey, but bright red. She closed them for one second and when she opened her eyelids, they were grey again.

She stood up and silently took the few steps separating her from the abandoned old boot to take it. Lommy realised she was behind him just before she hit him on the head with the boot.

Lommy fell on the floor, unconscious, which made Hot Pie turn around in shock. She grabbed his body as if it weighed nothing and smacked his head against the bookshelf.

She took the rope, still around Hot Pie’s arms, and threw it inside the portal, just as Gendry asked what was going on. The rope fell in the other side, dropping Gendry on the ground again. She then lifted Hot Pie’s body to push him through the portal, doing the same with Lommy as well.

Hearing the confusion and despair on Gendry’s voice made her produce a twisted smile; she stopped for a couple of seconds to enjoy it. Then she blinked slowly to bring back her red eyes, which allowed her to see the thin dark orange edges of the portal, invisible to humans.

She crouched down to get closer to the portal and once her mouth was almost touching the wall, she emitted a sound similar to a whistle, low and sharp. Something that would hurt the ears of anyone unlucky enough to hear it.

Gendry screamed because of the noise and Hot Pie joined him almost immediately. Then the growls came, guttural, threatening and approaching.

“Come my lovelies, time to eat.” She just whispered, but the growls grew louder, as if the creatures making the sounds could hear her. The three men were screaming by then and, as she got back on her feet, the twisted smile appeared on her face again.

She left the study with calm, looking around with curiosity. When she walked past the bathroom, her own reflection on the mirror above the sink caught her attention.

She stepped back to go in and examine her new face more carefully. She ran her hand down her cheek, then touched her nose, lips and chin, tracing her neck with the fingers. She also ran her fingers through the dark locks of her hair, feeling the softness of its texture.

“This body is for sure interesting, I like it.” She nodded with satisfaction; she also liked the sound of her new voice.

Once she was done, she blinked again to recover the grey eyes and after one last look, she walked out of the bathroom.

She entered the lobby, only taking a moment to see what was around her, then went to the door to open it and step outside. She breathed the fresh air, enjoying and savouring it. A few moments later, she walked into the night, already wondering what this new world would bring her.

****

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> If you reached this point, what do you think?
> 
> Please don't hate me, my brain is treacherous sometimes.


End file.
